


Birds, Bugs, and Ballroom dancing

by littlefleetinglight



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 01:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20127349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefleetinglight/pseuds/littlefleetinglight
Summary: Tonight was the night of the Wayne Charity Gala, THE EVENT this year, and our 2 favorite people are getting ready.





	Birds, Bugs, and Ballroom dancing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

@ozmav I love you for this idea because “What is sweeter than ballroom dancing with a gentleman, that respects you, in formal wear.”  
This started small, I swear! 

Birds, Bugs, and Ballroom dancing

Tonight was the night of the Wayne Charity Gala, THE EVENT this year, and our 2 favorite people are getting ready.

Marinette and Tikki:

Marinette was fluttering around her hotel room in a tizzy, getting herself worked up and nervous.

“Marinette calm down you have nothing to be worried about, tonight will be wonderful for you.” Tikki cheered.

“But what if I trip, or step on Damien’s feet! What if I’m over-dressed? What if I’m under-dressed?!” Marinette stressed.

“You are being silly Marinette, Damien won’t care if you trip or step on his feet and you look beautiful.”

And she did, Marinette was wearing a light pink gown with layered skirt with black detailing (you know that leaked picture, THAT dress). Her hair was also loose from its normal twin tails, only pinned back with some delicate looking hair pins, with makeup that high-lighted her blue bell eyes.

Marinette did her best to take some deep calmed breathes.

“Right, right, Damien would never make fun of me like that.”

“And?” Tikki prompted.

“…And I look beautiful.” Marinette finished quietly.

You see Tikki has been trying to help Marinette with her self-worth, especially after Lie-la showed up and her class proved that they only share one brain cell between all of them, with gentle encouragement and praise for all the effort Marinette puts into her civilian/Ladybug life.

“That’s right! Let no-one tell you otherwise!”

Marinette paced for a little while longer, trying to keep calm and listening to Tikki’s words.

“I’m proud of you Marinette, you managed your time well, so you won’t be late or rushing to get ready.”

Marinette stopped pacing and smiled at Tikki.

“Thank you Tikki, I’ve working really hard to get caught up in my thoughts and worries, so I wouldn’t get distracted.”

“It shows!” Tikki cheered.

“What time was Damien’s butler supposed to pick you up again?”

“He should be here in about 5 minutes Tikki and his name is Alfred Pennyworth, Damien says he can be a bit formal.”

Marinette looked at the clock.

“Come on Tikki let’s head down to the lobby so we don’t keep him waiting.”

“Great idea Marinette, now don’t forget to have fun…and try and sneak me some cookies.”

“I’ll try Tikki.” Marinette laughed as she promised.

Tikki flew into a hidden pocket of the layered skirt as Marinette made her way out of the door and to the lobby.

Lobby:

Upon entering Marinette easily spotted Alfred, Damien having showed her a picture so she could recognise him, and made her way over.

“Hello Mr.Pennyworth my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, thank you for coming to pick me up I hope it wasn’t an issue.”

“Hello Ms. Dupain-Cheng, it was no issue and please, call me Alfred.”

“Only if you call me Marinette, I know my last name can be a bit long.”

“Certainly Ms.Marinette, now if would please follow me to the car I will escort you to the gala.”

Alfred then lead Marinette outside, holding the door to lobby open for her, and bringing her to the “car”, Marinette stopped when seeing the vehicle.

“Alfred… that’s not a car.”

“Perhaps not a standard one, but by definition it is a “car” Ms.Marinette.” Alfred said while holding the car door open for her.

In all honesty that “car” was a limo, stunned, Marinette slowly made her way over and slid into her seat. Alfred gently shut the door behind her and made his way to the driver’s seat. After Alfred sat down and started the limo he addressed Marinette. 

“Ms.Marinette, Master Damien would like to apologize for not coming to pick you up himself, he unfortunately had a problem come up at Wayne Enterprise.”

“It’s okay Alfred, I know if he could pick me up he would, I’m just happy I won’t have to take a taxi in this dress.”

Alfred looked at Marinette in the review mirror looking almost scandalized.

“A lovely young women taking a taxi alone in Gotham at night? Certainly not! If I had not been available to escort you, I’m certain someone else would have.”

Marinette blushed at being called “lovely” and the drive to the gala continued.

Gala:

Damien was straightening his tie in the mirror(Damien is wearing a standard high end suit), the gala was just starting to get underway and guests were slowly beginning to arrive, when Dick walked up behind him.

“Hey Baby Bird, we finally get to meet you Lady Bird.”

“Grayson please refrain from any ridiculous nick-names tonight, this is meant to be a formal event.”

“What Demon Spawn means is he does want us to embarrass him in front of his date.” Jason interrupted as he and Tim walked in as well. Damien flushed faintly, which he claims is from being too warm in his suit, at Jason’s statement.

“I don’t believe I asked your opinion Todd.” Damien stated, turning his head away from Jason.

Tim couldn’t help himself from teasing Damien either.

“Like the brat could actually get a date Jason, let alone a cute one.”

“Drake!” Damien growled.

“Come on guys, if we get into a fight now we’ll mess up our suits and then Alfred will be disappointed in all of us.” Dick tried to reason.

The other 3 stopped not wanting to face Alfred’s disappointment, just in time, as Bruce walked in to gather up the boys.

“Come on boys, the people are starting to arrive and Damien; Alfred will be arriving with Marinette soon, you might want to go greet her.”

Damien walked to the entrance, with his brothers and Bruce following behind him.

Entrance:

The Wayne family began welcoming the guests as they came and smiling for the media, when a break between arrivals came up; Dick, Jason and Tim continued quietly teasing Damien.

“She probably bailed” Jason started.

“There’s no-way he even had a date to begin with.” Tim insulted.

“I’m sure she’s real, coming, and a really pretty bird.” Dick enthused.

“Shut up all of you.” Damien said trying not snarl.

“Alright boys that enough, besides Alfred just pulled up and we want to make a good impression.” Bruce informed, pulling the boys attention to the limo.

The car stopped, Alfred came out, walked over to rear passenger door and opened it, holding his hand out to assist the passenger. A small hand grasped Alfred’s and Marinette stepped out of the limo, looking to be quite a vision to Damien. Marinette looked up and saw Damien, she smile and waved before making her way over to him.  
As Marinette walked, the boys were stunned.

“Holy Sh*t, she’s real.” Tim muttered.

“Holy Sh*t, she’s pretty.” Jason mumbled.

Dick just smiled like a loon and Bruce did his best to look like a sane person.

“Hi Damien, thank you for inviting me, everything looks so gorgeous.” Marinette complimented when she reached him.

Damien managed to shake himself loose of his stupor and answer Marinette.

“Hello Marinette, I’m pleased you could come.”

Damien then introduced Marinette to Bruce.

“Father this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette this is my father.”

“It’s nice to meet you Mr. Wayne; Damien has told me so much about you.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Marinette and please call me Bruce, anyone who can make Damien smile is always wonderful to meet.”

Bruce shook Marinette’s hand gently, subtly looking over at his youngest and shooting him a secret smile. Damien felt his ears warm up and felt the need to leave before his brothers gained their bearings.

“Marinette, I’m thrilled you like the outside setting, but this is nothing compared to the inside; let me show you.” 

Damien offered his arm for Marinette to take, after she took it, began to guild her to the main hall. Just in time it seems, as Dick, Jason and Tim finally got a hold of them-selves. Shaking their heads, looking to where Damien and Marinette went to, and then looking at each other; they smiled and took off after the duo. Leaving Bruce behind pinching the bridge of his nose as Alfred appeared beside him.

“She’s a lovely young lady Master Bruce and I believe she balances out Master Damien very well.”

“That may be Alfred, but that won’t mean anything if the other boys scare her off first.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much sir; I believe Ms.Marinette can hold her own if she needs to.”

Inside:

“Your Dad seems very nice Damien, but why didn’t you introduce the other 3 that were there with him?”

“Those 3 are unfortunately my brother’s, all of whom I would prefer you wouldn’t meet just yet.”

“Aw, Baby Bird, why would you say something like that? Don’t you love us?” Damien turned in surprise at Dick’s voice, finally noticing that Dick, Jason, and Tim, had followed Marinette and himself to the main hall.

“Yeah brat, don’t you love us.” Tim snickered.

“He probably just didn’t want to share this cuties attention, speaking of which…” Jason turned to Marinette and greeted.

“Hello darling I’m Jason, the more charming of us.” 

Jason lifted Marinette’s hand and placed a kiss to the air above the back of it. Marinette couldn’t help but turn pink, true it didn’t touch, but the gesture was there. As Marinette   
tried to respond, Dick was then pushing Jason out of the way.

“Don’t listen to him sweet heart, I’m the more charming one, my name Richard; but please call me Dick.” Taking Marinette’s hand that Jason “kissed” and squeezing it gentle with both of his.

Again Marinette tried to answer, but was interrupted by Tim this time. Tim had grabbed her hand that Dick was holding and spun her to face him.

“Ignore them cutie-pie, they’re puffed up idiots, I’m Tim let me know if you would like to dance, I’ll be happy to be your partner.” Tim said as he brushed his thumb across Marinette’s knuckles.

“But, I wanted to be her partner Timmy.” Dick playfully whined.

“And have you drag her across the floor with your dancing, your nuts Dick.” Jason jabbed.

Marinette look to Damien to help with this strange situation she was in, what she saw Damien trying not to explode at his brothers. Thankfully Alfred came to the rescue.

“Master’s Dick, Jason, and Tim, did you really leave Master Bruce to deal with welcoming the guests all by himself?”

Dick, Jason, and Tim looked at each other and tried to defend themselves.

“But Damien…” Dick started.

“Had a personal guest he was waiting for and was planning to escort, you gentlemen on the other hand do not. Now please leave Master Damien and Ms.Marinette alone for their evening and rejoin Master Bruce at the entrance.”

Dick, Jason, and Tim just nodded their heads, no one argues with Alfred and wins, and started to make their way back with Alfred pulling up the rear. Before he was out of site Alfred looked over his shoulder and shot Damien a smirk and wink, then was gone.

“Damien…what just happened.” Marinette asked.

“My brothers are nuisances and Alfred is a hero.” Damien explained; with his eyes shut pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sure they didn’t mean any harm Damien.”

“I know they don’t, but they seem to make it their mission to get on my last nerve and embarrass me.” Damien sighed and looked at Marinette and couldn’t help but add on.

“Especially when I have such lovely company.”

Marinette turn a sweet pink at Damien’s words and gave a shy smile.

“Still, it must be nice to have some siblings, being an only child can get a little lonely.”

“I would offer to share them, but after what just happened, it would best that I don’t.” Damien joked cause Marinette to giggle into her hands. Damien offered his arm again and smirked.

“Now, believe I promised to show you around the main hall.”

“Indeed you did, and best keep that promise.” Marinette teased back taking his arm and allowing Damien to show her around.

Damien lead her about, stopping to try some of the food offered (Marinette managed to sneak Tikki some cookies), when Damien insisted that she close her before he showed her his favorite part of the gala.

“Alright you can open your eyes now Marinette.”

She did and what she saw was a mirror.

“Damien, your favorite part is a mirror?”

“No, my favorite part is what is reflected in the mirror.” Damien chuckled.

“But that’s just us…oh” Marinette blushed brightly as she caught on.

“Yes, my favorite part is that fact you agreed to join me.”

“I always enjoy spending time with you Damien, it doesn’t need to be a large event.”

“Maybe not, but how can I pass up a chance to see the lovely Marinette in a wonderful gown. Of which, I’m sure is her own design.”

Marinette confirmed that it was, Damien then grabbed her hand.

“Now, may I ask the fair lady for a dance?” Damien requested bowing slightly over her hand.

“Certainly my good sir, it would be a pleasure.” Marinette giggled as she curtsied in return.

Once again arm in arm, they made their way to the dance floor, Marinette felt the need to warn Damien.

“I’ve never danced before Damien.”

“That’s fine Marinette all you need to do is trust me and all will be well.”

“But what if I step on your feet?” Marinette concern from earlier arose again.

“That is perfectly normal when you are first learning to dance and besides even if you did step on my feet I’m not truly sure I would feel it.”

They reached the dance floor and Damien began a basic waltz, counting out the beats for Marinette to follow. Marinette was surprised on quickly she had picked the dance up, normally being a klutz and all, and voiced this to Damien.

“Marinette, then only times you are a “klutz” is when you’re nervous and unsure. Any other time you rather graceful. And want to make sure you are never nervous around me, I want to be able to inspire confidence in you.”

Marinette was touched by Damien statement, before Lila even everyone was just telling her to be more confident and to “get over” nervousness. Marinette wanted let Damien know she felt the same.

“And want you to know that you never have to be someone you’re not Damien, that you are allowed to have your faults and errors, just like me.”

Damien gave a smile and a gentle squeeze to her hand, letting her know without words that he understood, as they danced on in to the night.

As the gala came to an end, as good things do, Alfred drove Marinette back to the hotel, with Damien joining her, and dropped her off the lobby. 

Lobby:

Walking Marinette to the elevator, because walking her to her room seemed too much, Damien stopped and wished Marinette a good night and placed a kiss on the back of her hand.

“Thank you for the wonderful evening Marinette, you made my night.” Damien told the blushing girl.

“I should be thanking you Damien, I couldn’t have gone without you, but…”

“But?” Damien looked at her with worry, had he done something wrong?

“Maybe, maybe we could go out again in a less formal setting? Like-like a d-date?” Marinette had spent all night trying to build herself up to ask this question.  
Damien felt like he couldn’t believe his ears.

“Truly!?” 

“Only of you want to. I don’t want you to feel…” Damien managed to politely cut off Marinette’s rambling.

“I would love to Marinette, it would be an honor.”

“We can text each other details tomorrow?”

“Of course Marinette, I look forward to hearing from you.”

The door to the elevator opened signaling it was time for Marinette to go up, but Marinette had one last thing she wanted to do before she lost her nerve.

“Damien.” Marinette said getting his attention.

“Yes Marinette?”

Marinette placed her hand on his shoulder, pulling him down and her up, and placed a light kiss on Damien cheek. There was a brief pause, to absorb what Marinette just did, and then she bolted into the elevator saying in a rushed tone.

“Bye-Damien-see-you-tomorrow.”

Leaving a speechless Damien holding his cheek, as he walked back to Alfred and the car.

Marinette’s Room:

“Tikki what did I just do!?”

Tikki flew out of her hidden pocket.

“Something wonderful!”

In the car with Alfred and Damien:

Damien slid in, still unable to speak and holding his cheek, Alfred could help but chuckle at his young Masters face.

“I’m guessing all went well with Ms.Marinette, Master Damien?”

“Yes, well.”

“Do you and Ms.Marinette have plans for tomorrow?”

“Yes, plans.”

“Please remember to sleep Master Damien; it wouldn’t do you any good to fall asleep in the middle of your outing with the lady.”

“Yes, sleep.”

Knowing that was the most he was going to get out of Damien for the rest of the night, Alfred then drove back to the manor.

End.

That was Birds, Bugs, and Ballroom dancing.

Also…

Extra:

Newspaper headlines the next morning:

Damien Wayne’s Elegant Lady! 

*With a picture of Damien and Marinette waltzing, looking like a Lord and Lady*

Marinette’s classmates *Jaws hit the floor*


End file.
